


The Crack Continues On

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another drabble fic from the SessKag discord. You're welcome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshomaru/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	The Crack Continues On

Kagome watched and nearly drooled as Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair. She knew she shouldn't have this kind of attraction to this ruthless killer.

But he was just so damn sexy.

''Staring is not the only thing you may do. If you ask politely I may grant you a touch.'' His baritone spoke to Kagome, slit pupils looking right back as his locks fell from his gentle grasp. Ignoring, completely, his hanyou brother whose jaw dropped and rolled up to a mile away. ''Though perhaps you are just content with this one watching, as most nights often go.''

She pants the tip of the sword into the top of one of the many skulls and puts her hands on her hips. "See here just because you hot doesn't mean I will two time Inuyasha. But...." her gaze went to Inuyasha and she gave him that look. It was the one he just couldn't say no to and usually ended up with a happy ending for him as well. "Please Inuyasha?"

"She begged quite nicely for a human bitch." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. He could see the wheels turning in that mostly empty head.

Suddenly a giant skull in the back of the room groaned and opened wide, revealing a massive hotspring with lots of steam. A few monkeys ran out with soaps of various scenta, threw them at Kagome, and ran off.

She blinked, but the chance was there for her to grab, and by heaven and hell she was to do so. Her clothing fell on the ground, noiseless, black waves swaying along with her naked hips, as Inuyasha stared, frozen, his older brother understood well what each of her signs meant and called for.

"Are you coming or not little brother I believe your bitch is in need of release." Sesshomaru didn't look back he simply removed his armor amd sword and set them aside.

His mokomoko and clothing followed. He entered the hot spring after the female.

Inuyasha looked after Kagone and his eyes narrowed this wasnt normal behavior for her but he shrugged he couldn't ever see this happening again so why the hell not.

As Kagome stepped into the water a severe looking female Inuyoukai popped her head up out of the water, along with a chuckling male Inuyoukai, and a blushing human woman.

"Mother?" Inuyasha gasped at the same time Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the two demons, "Mother. Father."

Kagome's brows went up.

The demoness tilted her shoulder with a shrug, "Miko, come join us."

The male licked his lips, "Yes, please do, we haven't had a new _friend_ in decades.

Izayoi flushed a deeper shade of red, "There are things InuKimi will not do, I hope you will be more receptive."

"Room for one more?" asked Kouga as he rode into town atop his whirlwind of high speed air. When he emerged from it he was already naked as he landed into the hot springs. However he was greeted merely by a chorus of growls from suddenly angry dogs as Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

Kouga wouldn't be deterred though as he smiled at his intended and beckoned her to join him.

Touga growled. "There's too much sausage at this party!"

Inukimi scoffed at her husbands words, he needed some action to take his mind off the competition. Swimming forwards in the hot springs, she came up to Kagome and capture the young miko's lips in a searing kiss that drew the attention of everyone present.

When they finally broke Kagome was gasping for air but Inukimi was perfectly fine. She beckoned for her husband and sons to come forth. "Come my husband and sons, I will teach you the art of sharing and the forbidden pleasures it can bring."

She positioned the naked Sesshomaru into lying flat on his back, before guiding Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha was then positioned behind the miko, while Touga was in front. "Now, enter," Inukimi whispered seductively to the three of them.

Kagome's mouth grew wide as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both slowly start entering her simultaneously, stretching her to what was seemingly her limits in a short time period.

Taking advantage of the wide open mouth, Touga slid his in, and to Kagome's surprise she found that she had no gag reflex, even when he reached her throat, although breathing became a tad difficult.

Inukimi wouldn't be left out of the family fun as she rubbed one hand up and down Kagome's back to reassure her while the other hand pinched and play with the miko's perky nipples.

Fin.


End file.
